House of the Rising Sun
by Pluma Desatada
Summary: Prostitute!Loki AU. Whenever Tony's feeling thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread, he calls Loki. :: FROSTIRON ::


**Welcome! **Fair warning: This fic will include some seriously graphic porn. Enjoy!

* * *

**House of the Rising Sun**

**by Pluma Desatada and OftenOverlooked**

* * *

Loki closed the door behind Annabelle, his last customer of the night, and the slight smile fell off his face. He didn't think he would be seeing her again, not if he had any say in it.

Sighing, he braced himself against the wall and raised a foot. The six-inch pumps Annabelle had told him to wear had been murder on his toes, and he could feel his tortured foot throb in relief when he took one of them off. He exchanged legs and practically ripped off the other shoe, letting it drop onto the floor next to its brother in an untidy mess.

His ankles ached pleasantly now that they weren't being forced into an awkward position.

He murmured, "That's the stuff," wiggling his toes into the fluffy rug by his door. He stretched his arms and back, content with the lack of forced poise the heels had given him, and decided he needed a shower before leaving to go home.

Being one of the best whores in one of the best brothels in New York, Loki had his own en suite, and it was dreamy. Polished marble for the floor, a very roomy shower with excellent water pressure, even a small Jacuzzi; it was straight out of a wet dream. Exactly like Loki's entire room and wardrobe, actually, with its four-poster bed, perfect for being tied to, its real fur rug by a very real fireplace, perfect for pretending to make love on, and its myriad other details, perfect for making a session with Loki an unforgettable experience.

Loki yawned as he walked into the bathroom, stroking the soft green silk of his kimono, a gift from the Japanese ambassador. It stuck lightly to his skin thanks to the still drying sweat and the remnants of Annabelle's fluids that hadn't rubbed off onto the sheets. Grimacing, Loki turned on the water and began gently peeling the expensive robe off.

Steam soon started fogging the glass, and he couldn't wait to get inside and clean.

A hard, powerful electric guitar strummed through the small apartment, and Loki rolled his eyes before the drum beat could begin. The lateness of the hour would have given the caller away even without the personalized ringtone the man himself had selected and installed into Loki's phone.

Annoyed, Loki cut off the water and padded over to the bed, climbing onto the velvety covers and crawling across them to reach his cell phone. He unlocked the slider to answer and flopped onto his back, completely naked, as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Tony," he greeted casually, affecting none of the seductive purr he normally used on clients. The softness of the comforter felt amazing on his bare skin.

"Since you answered your phone, I'm going to assume you're free," Tony said flatly. There was a gentle _plof_ on the line, followed by a very familiar and almost inaudible _creak_, and Loki deduced he was in his living room, on the couch that faced the wall of windows looking out over the city. "Feel like making some money?"

Loki considered it. He _had_ had a very long day, and his little toes were killing him, but Tony always paid majestically well. And even if he didn't, Loki_ liked_ his sessions with Tony; they were like mini vacations to him. "That depends," he drawled slowly, "does it involve the Jacuzzi?" He examined his fingernails and noted he'd have to file them. Tony hated when Loki scratched his back with long nails.

"It can, if that's what it takes," Tony said at once, a smile in his voice. Loki knew it was smugness rather than happiness. Loki never told him no; _no one_ ever really told him no. "I've still got a bottle of that wine you like, too," he added, as if to sweeten the pot.

And that right there was one of the biggest reasons Tony Stark got what he wanted: he knew better than to underbid.

Loki perked up immediately. "Throw in some ice cream, and I'm sold." He stroked his flat belly idly; even ice cream sounded good to his hungry stomach. He'd lick it off Tony's body, kissing his warm skin clean of any melted trails. Mmm. "Cookies and cream," he demanded, grinning. He was sure Tony would hear it in his voice.

Tony's puff of laughter saturated the microphone briefly. "You better hurry then, you know wine and ice-cream don't last long around here." The smile Loki heard now was more tinged with fondness than victory. "I'll be waiting."

"Give me an hour to prep," Loki whined theatrically, jumping to a sitting position and sliding off the bed, awash with sudden excitement. "Unless you developed a new scent kink while I wasn't there and want me smelling of someone else." He laughed, stepping into his walk-in closet. "In which case, _why_ wasn't I there?" He looked around for an outfit to wear.

"Because your price on three-ways is unbelievable, and that's coming from _me_," Tony said warmly, and if Loki closed his eyes, he could pretend Tony had whispered into his ear. "Just hurry up will ya?" There was something strange in his voice; something Loki wasn't used to hearing in him. A certain calm desperation that was more than just sudden, uncontrollable arousal.

Licking his lips, Loki wondering if Tony had had a bad day and wanted to use Loki more as a teddy bear than as a sex doll.

Sometimes, the world was very unfair to billionaire genius playboy philanthropists.

Loki swallowed, his hand shifting from the red silk panties he'd been considering to the black lace boxers Tony had given him for Christmas, which were still in the plastic foil that was their packaging. "Can't rush perfection, Honey," he reminded Tony, keeping the sympathy and affection out of his voice. "Don't touch yourself until I get there."

Without saying goodbye, Loki cut the call and tossed his phone aside. He practically ran for the bathroom.

* * *

The Loki that stepped out of the cab at the entrance to Stark Tower looked casually well dressed, more like a friend coming over for a beer than the high-end prostitute on a booty call he really was.

Only Tony would get to see what lay hidden under that innocent exterior.

Beneath the dark blue V-neck sweater and the tight black jeans laid the lace boxers matched with a gorgeous pair of lace-trimmed nylon stockings, both black. Tony had an unhealthy obsession with expensive lingerie, which Loki was only too eager to fan, as it meant more pricey gifts for himself.

And the cherry on top, hidden under the underwear: a custom-made plug stuffed up his ass. It was another of Tony's numerous gifts, made by the man himself. It vibrated, and Tony had the remote control for it on an app in his phone.

Mellowed out as he was by the promise of being pampered by his favorite client and by the feeling of the smooth plug massaging his inner walls as he walked, Loki's mood was impossibly good. He waved cheerfully at the camera, and the door buzzed at once. He pushed in and walked over to the private elevator, smirking privately.

How many people in the world were so intimate with Tony Stark that his building's AI recognized them and let them in just like that?

The elevator doors slid open as soon as Loki approached them, and JARVIS greeted him amiably. "Evening, Mr. Olson."

Walking right in without having to stop, Loki looked up at the camera and gave it a polite nod. "Evening, Jarvis."

The doors closed on their own, and the elevator began moving with an almost imperceptible start, taking Loki to Tony's penthouse.

Looking himself in the mirrored walls, Loki reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind an ear. It fell freely around his face and shoulders, weighted down by the moisture Loki hadn't bothered to blow-dry, framing his features nicely. Tony didn't like it when Loki's hair was stiff with product, so Loki always used the bare minimum when going to meet him. "How is Tony?" he asked idly.

JARVIS didn't answer right away. If he were human and had a face, he probably would be biting the inside of his lips in thought. "There was an explosion in the Seattle factory," he said at last.

Loki winced in sympathy, dropping his hands from his hair.

"Three employees are dead, seven are in intensive care."

Oh, no. No wonder Tony had called. The man loved his employees like they were his children. He couldn't have taken that well. He was probably blaming himself, particularly if it had been, as Loki suspected, due to sabotage rather than an oversight, as Seattle was where S.I. was manufacturing the new smart prosthetics.

As if that wasn't enough, JARVIS continued. "The press found out. Stock dropped twenty points." He spoke in an almost hushed tone, like he was imparting a tightly-kept secret.

It said a lot that he was letting Loki know, as if Tony owed Loki any explanations.

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but the elevator doors opened for him, making him lose track of what he'd been about to say. He hadn't even noticed they were arriving. He cleared his throat. "I'll take care of him, Jarvis." It was a promise.

"I know." The relief in the AI's voice module was almost palpable. He probably hadn't been programmed to worry over Tony's emotional well-being as much as the physical, but he did it nonetheless.

Smiling faintly, Loki walked out of the metal box. He heard the doors closing behind him and shook his head slowly. JARVIS was adorable sometimes1. Approaching the door, he raked his hand through his hair to tidy it up a bit and rang the bell. "Let me in, Iron-Hard Man," he called in sing-song, using his own personal pun on Tony's superhero name, "or I'll huff and puff, and blow the door in."

Footsteps, muffled by the door. "As much as I'd love to see you try," came Tony's voice as he opened the door, "I have another thing in mind for you to blow..." It trailed off as the man spotted him, a lazy smirk spreading his lips while his tired eyes slowly made their way back up to Loki's face.

No wonder he had called; Tony looked particularly haggard. His hair looked like he'd ran his hand through it one time too many, and there was scruff growing on normally perfectly-shaven cheeks. He was still wearing that day's business suit, now rumpled, the collar messy and no tie to be found. And yet, there was a heat in Tony's eyes as he studied Loki shamelessly.

It started a slow burn in the pit of Loki's belly. He took a deep breath, unconsciously standing straighter for Tony's perusal, and huffed, amused at Tony's priorities.

It broke the spell his presence had put on Tony.

"Hey, Gorgeous," the man said warmly. He opened the door wider and stood aside in invitation, eyes never leaving Loki's body.

"Hi, Tony," Loki greeted with a sincere smile. He walked in, trailing a finger along Tony's chest, then up his neck, giving Tony's chin a little push upwards, a mild my-eyes-are-up-here rebuke. He loved being so casually physical with the man, loved that Tony would allow it. "Still as crass as always, huh?" His minty words tickled Tony's lips.

Their eyes met.

"Old habits die hard," Tony told him simply, staring back at emerald eyes. He seemed to get lost for a moment, before blinking and looking away. "Well, come on, it's already late and I plan on getting my money's worth tonight." Reaching out casually, he gave Loki's ass an ungentle grope. "I let you off easy last time."

Loki not only let him, but he actively pushed back into the hand, giving Tony a laughing smirk. "That's what happens when you hire me while drunk," he chided, winking.

It had been a good night, that one. Tony had fallen asleep after the one round for the first time in years, and Loki had enjoyed watching him sleep peacefully. Tony usually had nightmares, and it was Loki's job to abate them, but that night had been simply magic.

"I smell on your breath that you started without me," Loki observed, resting his hand on Tony's pec, feeling the warmth bleeding through the fabric of his clothes.

"I did tell you to hurry," Tony parried. "You take longer than necessary in the shower." He gave Loki's ass one more squeeze, the tips of his fingers pressing into the seam between Loki's cheeks, before playfully pushing him toward the sitting room.

Loki huffed and went along, grabbing Tony's hand and putting it around his waist. "Do you have any idea how much time it takes to wash and dry this length of hair?" He patted Tony's cheek underhanded. "If you check, you'll see it's still damp. That's how much I hurried." Extracting himself from Tony's arms, he sat down on the couch very gingerly indeed, the plug rubbing deliciously against his newly aroused insides.

"Babe, if we're just going to hop in the Jacuzzi anyway," Tony said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Loki, "what does it matter?" He took a moment, nonetheless, to run his hand over Loki's hair and rub a lock between thumb and forefinger, his eyebrows rising as he confirmed it was still wet. He sent Loki an asking glance.

Loki had never been anything but perfect in his sessions with Tony. Perfectly clean, perfectly dressed, perfectly obedient. The kind of perfection only found in fantasies. The best whore money could buy.

Grabbing him by the knee, Loki pulled Tony sideways onto his lap, one arm snaking under the suit jacket to support him. "I like looking my best for you," he replied right into Tony's ear, before chuckling and continuing in a normal voice. "Actually, I was covered in come." Annabelle, among her many faults, was a squirter but not a warner, and Loki had been unfortunate enough to be eating her out when she came. "Couldn't go out like that, now could I?" He kissed Tony's cheek sweetly.

"Come, huh?" Tony asked huskily, bringing a hand up to cup Loki's chin. He pushed it up and leaned in to lick a long stripe up the pale expanse of neck. "You dirty slut." His moist whisper of approval fanned across the underside of Loki's jaw. "I'm gonna make you even dirtier, you realize." He nipped right under Loki's ear. "I have a reputation to maintain."

Loki chuckled low in his throat, tilting his head back to give Tony more room. "I know all about your reputation, but I have different plans for you," he murmured suggestively, hand stroking Tony's back over the shirt. "I am wearing those boxers you got me for Christmas," he confided, almost purring. "First time they come out of the package." His hand traveled to Tony's hip, where he rubbed gentle circles with his thumb over Tony's pants.

"'Bout damn time," the millionaire smiled against the crook of his shoulder. "I was starting to think you didn't like them." He shifted slightly in the taller man's lap, restless, before returning to kissing Loki's neck, tickling skin with his beard. He didn't particularly care for the position, because it put him at Loki's mercy, but he didn't dislike it either. Not enough to move.

"I was saving them for a special occasion," Loki replied, matching Tony's intimate murmur. His hand discreetly tugged Tony's shirt out of his pants and slipped under it, pressing hotly against skin, feeling the heat returned. "And you sounded like you needed it tonight." It was as close as Loki would ever get to asking Tony if he was alright. It really wasn't his place, but then again, their acquaintance had never been as strictly professional as it should have.

Tony groaned softly and _melted_ into Loki. "Like you wouldn't believe," he gasped, before sucking on the man's collarbone. With one last nibble at the protruding bone, he turned and slid off Loki's lap, getting to his feet. "Come on then, let's see 'em." Grinning, he pulled Loki up with him and immediately reached down for his jeans.

Batting his hands away, Loki took a step back. "Impatient," he chastised with a wave of his finger. Regarding Tony coolly, he walked around him, exchanging their places, and put his hands on his chest. He took the opportunity to subtly grope his pecs.

A wink was Tony's only warning before Loki _pushed_, sending him sprawling back onto the couch.

"Wha—?" he yelped, the impact leaving him breathless. He blinked up at Loki for a few moments before narrowing his eyes, smiling crookedly and leaning into the backrest. He tilted his head back and examined Loki intently, challenging him.

Sure he had Tony's undivided attention, Loki dropped his hands to the front of his trousers and undid his belt. He loved how Tony's eyes followed every movement, how they widened slightly when he pulled the strap free from the buckle. Breathing deeply, Loki squared his back, displaying the graceful arch of his neck and the length of his body. Enjoying the rush of power that came with being desired so fiercely, he teasingly pulled on the belt.

It slid through the belt loops tantalizingly slowly, clearing them one by one.

Tony's eyes were black with want; his lips, red and shiny wet; his neck, flushed a gorgeous pink.

Oh, yes. Loki had him exactly where he wanted him.

Smirking, he walked the last step closer, standing between Tony's spread knees. The plug moved around inside him, pressing sweetly into his prostate. Panting silently at the pleasure, he hooked the belt behind Tony's neck, the black leather looking perfect in contrast with his pink skin, and pulled him forward, canting his hips to offer Tony his crotch. "Undo the buttons," he ordered huskily, jerking on the supple leather of the belt.

Tony shivered, blinking and coming out of his slight trance. His eyes flew to Loki's briefly before focusing on the bulge in front of his face, and his tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips some more. His hands rose hesitantly at first, but grew steadier the closer they got and undid the button and fly confidently. He gingerly pulled apart both halves of the fly, eyes fixed onto the lace-covered bulge he was slowly revealing, his mouth parting a little as he leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Wait," Loki barked.

Tony's hands froze. He lifted his gaze from the lace to Loki's eyes with effort, and then immediately let go of the fabric. His hands hovered as he awaited instruction.

Smiling, Loki switched the ends of the belt to one hand and turned around to present Tony with his ass. It wasn't his most appealing feature, but Tony seemed to love it well enough, and he knew his pale cheeks, covered in expensive black lace, would drive Tony's libido crazy. "Continue," he murmured, watching Tony's face over his shoulder and smirking. He couldn't wait until Tony discovered the plug.

Tony had a smirk on his face as well. He wasted no time once he was given the green light, biting his lower lip as he pulled the jeans down to just under Loki's ass. He gaped almost imperceptibly, a soft exhalation leaving him, and his eyelids fell to half-mast as he feasted his eyes.

A frisson of arousal spread over Loki's body at the honest appreciation, and he couldn't help but lean forward just a bit, his free hand demurely on his thigh. He arched his back just enough to present Tony with more of his ass. The heat in Tony's eyes—a heat he, Loki, had put there—made him feel like he was the sexiest person on Earth. A heady feeling.

Tony gathered his wits and leaned in to nip and kiss at the lace over pale cheeks, his beard poking through the sheer fabric, prickling the soft skin. His hands felt up the back of Loki clothed thighs slowly, squeezing proprietarily along the way while he nuzzled the curve of Loki's ass, and cupped the cheeks from below. His thumb knocked against the jeweled end of the plug, and he paused, pulling away slightly as his addled brain caught up. Then a wide, knowing grin spread over his face. "You're going to run out of battery on this thing in record time, aren't you."

Loki winked at him and allowed the belt to drop, leaving it hanging from Tony's neck. It signaled he was done ordering Tony about, that it was now Tony's turn to take the metaphorical reins. "You have the remote," he said suggestively, reaching behind and cupping Tony's head, guiding it back to his ass. "Mm. Your beard feels very nice through the lace," he confided, fingers sinking into Tony's hair and stroking affectionately.

They had had a lot of fun with that app and the toy. Tony would text Loki to wear the plug while he was in a meeting or something equally official, and then he would turn it on remotely. Tony could set the speed and pattern to whatever he chose, and he would torture Loki for hours upon hours until the meeting was over. Loki would send him some very racy texts, recounting how good it felt and why or asking for a harder vibration or simply to tell Tony exactly how much he loved this gift and what he'd do to thank him next time they met.

Loki loved those sessions.

"Turn it on," he said, but his voice lifted at the end, making it into a question.

"Maybe if you got my face out of your ass I could," Tony murmured before biting lightly, reaching down to get his phone from his pocket. He unwittingly pulled the lace away with his teeth as he fought to get it out. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he managed.

The lace snapped back into place against Loki's cheek, and he laughed. Giggled, one could say.

Tony grinned as he tapped the screen, turning it on, turning Loki's mirth into a gasp. A few more taps set it on a steady low, the vibrator coming to life with a deep hum right against Loki's sweet spot.

"Mrmmm," Loki groaned approvingly, back arching in pleasure. He trembled slightly as he got used to the sensation, unable to do anything else until he'd taken a couple of deep breaths. "You should really market this thing," he told Tony, reaching down to slide his pants off his legs, the plug rubbing exquisitely inside of him. "There's nothing like it out there. Ahh," he hissed in pleasure and straightened again, stepping out of his shoes and trousers.

Tony stopped breathing. "You—" he choked, his hands running almost reverently down Loki's thighs, and then up again. He fingered the lace trim absently as rested his forehead on Loki's ass and exhaled loudly. "Pulling out all the stops tonight, aren't you," he deduced huskily, closing his eyes.

"Mmn, I told you. You sounded like you needed it." Loki's hand returned to Tony's head, scratching gently at his scalp through the thick hair.

Nuzzling a trail up Loki's left buttock, Tony teased Loki's skin with rough beard and soft kisses. One of his hands stroked over a stocking, palming the flesh packed tight under it, and the other relocated to the base of the plug, pressing on it.

Loki jolted slightly, his knees going weak for a moment. "Oh," he breathed, enjoying himself immensely. He blinked his eyes open, remembering he was here for Tony's benefit, and moved his other hand to his hip. "You know, if you had given me a corset too," his hand heatedly slid up his creamy side, palm catching on the hem of his sweater and pulling it up, "I'd be wearing it right now, just to see the way your eyes go black when you see your name on me."

Tony pictured Loki stuffed into a leather corset, his waist forced into feminine curves, perfect handholds as he fucked into him, and groaned into Loki's back. His imagination added the sound of Loki's breath, short from the tightness, as he moved sinuously, enticingly, under him, a fat _Stark Industries _brand in tasteful blue on the leather...

"Your birthday is coming up," he said, mouthing at the small of Loki's back, right where the laces of a corset would criss-cross over his flesh, moving higher as Loki revealed more of it. "I think you can guess what you're getting..." He remembered his other hand, still on the custom-made toy, and twisted it around as he grabbed his phone to kick the speed up.

Loki's hips bucked slightly and he let out a throaty moan, tossing his head back. His hair spilled down his shoulders, long enough to brush the top of Tony's head. "S-ah-score," he managed, peeling the sweater off slowly and letting it pool onto the floor beside him. He took a small step forward, inviting Tony to stand up with him.

Tony took the cue, getting to his feet. Loki hadn't given him a lot of room; his front brushed against Loki's back. Taking hold of Loki by the arm with one hand and the hip in his other, his lips just able to brush over the knob of his spine, Tony pressed his own hips forward, the bulge in his pants pushing up against the vibrating plug. He let out his own hiss of pleasure as he rutted against Loki with slow rolls.

"Oh, yes," Loki murmured, turning his head just enough for Tony to be able to see his face and hear him. Arms moving to cup Tony's ass and pressing his client closer, Loki arched into the touch, tilting his own derriere up into Tony's crotch. He moved his hips with purpose, grinding back into Tony, rubbing the base of the toy over Tony's covered erection and tracing its contours with the vibrating stone. Tony was so hard the motion pushed the device around inside Loki, pressing it against his sweet spot, and he hummed contentedly.

Tony tightened his grip as he moved with Loki, the teasing almost too much. He leaned up to nip at Loki's ear, his hips ceasing all movement. "On your knees," he nearly growled.

Loki obeyed instantly, dropping to his knees barely slowly enough not to hurt himself. He remain upright on his knees, not sitting on his ankles as he would have preferred so he could fuck himself on the toy, and held his wrists behind his lower back, right above the hem of the lacy boxers. His head was bent slightly forward in a picture-perfect show of submission that was entirely for Tony's benefit.

Tony couldn't help but smirk at how perfectly trained Loki was. He grabbed his phone and stepped around to stand in front of him. He was half-tempted to take a picture, but it was against Loki's rules. Looking down at the beautiful whore, he said simply, "I want you to suck my cock," and tapped the screen twice; another bump up on the power, medium-strength pulses.

Loki nearly fell forward, catching himself at the last moment. He shook, hunched over, muscles going weak and taut at the same time as he almost died of pleasure. He couldn't breathe. A little broken whimper escaped him when he tried. Slowly, he straightened up, gasping for breath, trembling intermittently, and tilted his head back. He met Tony's eyes through his now messy curtain of hair, letting him see exactly how much Loki was enjoying himself at the moment.

Tony met his gaze squarely, noticing how thin the green irises were, how glazed his eyes. Goddamnit, Loki was... something else entirely.

Loki licked his lips slowly and looked down, bowing his head. He murmured, "Your wish is my command," and walk forward on his stockinged knees until they were snug between Tony's feet, his face buried in Tony's crotch.

His favorite client of all time reached down to pet him gently, a small smile on his lips, as if giving Loki permission to be this wrecked, as if telling him it was okay to want Tony's cock in his mouth so badly he was drooling for it.

Well able to undo a zipper with his mouth alone, Loki went the extra mile just to please Tony and held onto his wrists behind his back. He nuzzled the fly until the zipper tab poked his lips, and then he bit delicately. Holding Tony's deep, dark eyes, through his lashes, he pulled it down slowly, careful of following the contours of the flesh hidden beneath. Once the boxer-covered bulge was revealed, he dove in and mouthed at it hungrily, pushing the cloth of the boxer's slit back with lips and nose, his breaths puffing over Tony's heated flesh.

Tony made an aborted sound like a muffled moan, and his hands moved to pull the hair back from Loki's face. Once he had it all gathered, he held it firmly in one hand at the back of Loki's head. It was obvious Loki was enjoying himself, what with his pink cheeks and his fast breathing. "Sometimes I wonder if I should be _charging_ you, instead of the other way around..."

Loki smiled against Tony's still half-trapped cock. "I would pay you, if you were licensed," he replied lazily before snagging the shaft with his tongue and fishing the erection out from the folds of underwear.

He would do this for free, actually, but Tony didn't need to know that. No one liked their prostitutes getting clingy, even if they'd known them for almost fifteen years.

Licking his lips, Loki debated whether to start the blowjob right away or tease Tony first, and decided on the second. He mouthed at the base, giving it tiny wet licks and barely-there nibbles, and moved in this same train, licking and kissing and worshiping until he reached the tip, and then back down again.

Tony hissed at the sensation. Loki knew just how to push his buttons, knew that he liked just a smidgen of teeth, knew exactly how to bring out the best reactions. He let Loki work him over expertly, but there was only so much he could take, especially when Loki was driving him mad on purpose. He tightened his hold on Loki's hair. "I don't pay you to tease," he huffed, eyebrow raised.

Whimpering lightly at the pain, Loki looked up at Tony with huge eyes. The pain and the innocence were both entirely fabricated—of course, as Tony had learned the dangers of actually pulling on Loki's hair early on in their acquaintance—but Loki knew Tony enjoyed the pretense. "No, Sir," he murmured demurely and opened his mouth. He took the slightly moist head into the meaty circle of his lips, kissing it reverently, and sucked it into his mouth not long after, closing his eyes in visible relish.

Fuck, Loki was gorgeous. Tony knew it was a show, but still... Well, it was what he was paying for, after all. They had felt out the rules and boundaries way back when Loki was barely out of the Conservatory and Tony was still a self-centered entitled asshole who thought that paying a whore meant doing and saying literally whatever he wanted to them. Tony now knew, and well, how much was playing and what was too much.

It was a dance they knew by heart through sheer practice.

He kept his eyes down and watched, biting his lip, as Loki sucked him in with that amazingly talented mouth of his. "Such a good little cock sucker," he praised in a low voice.

Opening his eyes lazily, Loki locked gazes with Tony and let out an inquiring hum that turned out more like a muffled meow because of Tony's fat cock in his mouth. '_You like this?'_ it seemed to ask, but the curl of the corner of his lips revealed that Loki already knew the answer.

Yes, Tony liked it very much indeed.

Letting his eyelids fall shut, Loki opened his mouth wider, covered his teeth with his lips, and sucked another inch of cock into his mouth, rubbing the underside with the rough part of his tongue.

Tony let out a hum and nodded approvingly at the sight of more of his cock vanishing into Loki's mouth as casually as a popsicle. His thighs quivered with the effort not to simply thrust into Loki's mouth. He wondered how many others got to see Loki like this, just how much practice he got. He was a high-end whore, after all, and didn't have to work a lot to keep himself comfortable; he could pick and choose clients.

And still, Loki had sucking cock down to an art. Not for nothing did they call him 'Silvertongue2'.

Loki_ loved _sucking cock. It was a rush of power like none other. As a paid whore, he very seldom ran the show, and even when he was topping the bottom had the last word, controlling the pace and strength of his thrusts. The only real power he had was calling the session off. But when he sucked cock, _he_ decided the pace, the depth, the angle, how much tongue to use, how much suction. And if the other guy got a bit too demanding, well... Loki's teeth were there to remind whoever it was who was really the boss.

So even though Tony had him by the hair, Loki was the one holding all the cards. And boy did he play them well: a suckle here, a broad lick there, then a gentle scrape of his teeth... He moved his hands, stretching his shoulders, and rested one on Tony's muscled thighs, the other curling around the base of the erection. Stroking affectionately with his thumbs, he took it deeper, feeling his tongue being pressed down by the shaft.

Tony's cockhead hit the back of Loki's throat and he swallowed around it in complete control of his muscles and reflexes. He wasn't deep-throating Tony; he was doing something better. Something that had taken him long hours of practice and a lot of choking to get right. The mushroom-shaped tip of Tony's dick was right in his pharynx, and he was swallowing repeatedly around it, massaging it with his epiglottis, all while he pumped the shaft. It was the best trick in his arsenal—his signature move—and Tony was _loving it_.

"Fuck," he was grunting, tilting his head back. His hips twitched, his body's desire to simply thrust into Loki's warm wet gullet warring with his desire to enjoy a long, lazy blowjob by Loki's expert mouth.

Sadly, Pepper kept Tony on a tight schedule, so he would have to ask for it another time. He wanted to be inside Loki's ass when he came. A quickie now, a dip in the hot tub, then he'd take Loki to bed. Forget the ice-cream, they could have it for breakfast.

Sighing, Tony tugged on Loki's hair slightly to get his attention. "Come on, now, it's already late, there's still much to do." He grabbed his phone from his pocket again and upped the vibration a little more.

It startled Loki, making him jerk and choke around Tony's cock, muffling his surprised moan. He pulled off Tony, coughing and panting, reaching up to wipe the drool that was running down his chin. His face burned, and he looked down to hide behind his hair. He hadn't choked on a dick since his first month at the Conservatory. So unprofessional. "S-sorry," he apologized, words strained and barely audible over the buzzing coming from his ass, massacring his prostate in short hard bursts, "you—nh—surprised me."

Tony laughed a little. He didn't mind at all; he actually relished the little slip-ups, proof that Loki was actually human underneath that god-like façade. "No problem, Champ," he said amiably, patting Loki's shoulder.

Still not quite able to look him in the eye, Loki licked his lips and rose again on quivering legs, his cock rock-hard and straining the now wet front of his lacy boxers, despite how inadequate he felt. "W-where do you want me? Back of the couch?"

"That works." Tony gave Loki's ass a squeeze, nudging the plug, and gave him a little push in the direction of the couch. He could tell Loki was already near the edge by the angle of the bulge in his underwear and the deep pink color of the flesh peeking through the lace, and he loved it.

"I was hoping for that," Loki purred, "I love that couch." He padded over to the gorgeous leather couch, the back at just the right height to brace his hips against, the seat perfect for leaning over and resting his weight on his hands, like Tony had bought it with fucking in mind. He swung his hips slightly as he walked. The movement made the plug rumble against his inner walls from side to side, which felt great, but it was also calculated for Tony's delight.

When he reached the couch, Loki simply pulled the back of his boxers down, hooking them under his ass, and bent over the back, his hand pressing down on the seat cushions. He shuffled his feet outward, spreading his legs and lowering himself until his hips rested on the cushy leather top, his ass at the perfect height for Tony to fuck.

Peeking from between the two mounds of pale flesh and the bunched-up lace was the dark green jewel at the base of the plug, covering his asshole modestly.

Tony walked up to him smoothly, standing behind him still fully clothed. A warm calloused hand slid over Loki's bare ass and up his back, settling low on his spine to hold him in place as the other gripped the jeweled base gingerly. He played with it just because he could, giving it a twist, pushing it in and moving it around, then letting it be pulled down by its own weight, then pressing hard on it again, and again, and again. The strong bursts of vibration almost numbed his hand, and he licked his lips, trying to imagine how Loki must be feeling, as he stroked Loki's back reassuringly and fucked him slowly with the toy.

Loki's hips bucked, his cock straining into the cushy top of the leather backrest. "Mmmm," he moaned softly, sucking on his lower lip and arching his back under Tony's worshiping touch. Tony sure knew how to treat him right, he thought, smiling privately. Then he turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, his hair spilling over to the other side, caressing his heated skin like silk.

The expression of intense concentration on Tony's face felt like an award.

But having to twist his hand in an awkward position to fit it between the lace and Loki's ass soon made it begin to ache, and Tony leaned forward to press a small apologetic kiss to a mole on Loki's ribs. He nuzzled it and licked it as he gripped the plug and pulled it out for real. "Let's get this party started."

Loki felt the wide section of the device stretch him open until it almost hurt before it popped out of him. He gasped, gripping the leather cushions tight, and then the thinner part slid wetly out of his sensitive insides. He groaned, feeling suddenly empty, and lifted his ass as invitation. "Fill me up, Tony," he murmured hotly, pushing up against Tony's hand. "I cleaned myself out for you, so you can skip the condom if you want."

As all licensed prostitutes, Loki was clean of STDs—and so were his clients, for that matter—but he always insisted Tony wear a condom when he hadn't washed himself out fully. He didn't want his best buyer to develop a UTI thanks to lack of hygiene.

"Such a sweetheart." Tony tried to make light of it, but his voice came out breathy and low. He kissed a trail down Loki's spine to his tailbone, tossing the still-vibrating toy onto the couch like so much trash.

"I live to please," Loki replied, enjoying the sweet kisses more than he let on.

Chuckling, Tony straightened up and pressed himself against Loki. He didn't enter him just yet, instead sliding his spit-slick erection up and down against the sweet little lube-dripping gape of Loki's asshole; his balls, hanging out of the fly, brushed the lace boxers still bunched just under Loki's cheeks pleasantly.

The warmth of Tony's hard cock against the cooling lube between his cheeks was divine, and Loki rubbed himself up against it, wanting it inside him already. He was half-tempted to throw Tony's line about teasing right back at him, but he knew Tony would not last long at it, so he refrained and simply enjoyed the affectionate touches.

He was right: before long, Tony took hold of Loki's hip with one hand and of his dick with the other, aiming before slowly pushing in, and letting out a soft groan when the cockhead popped in. He buried himself hilt deep and held himself there for a moment, relishing the hot wet feeling of having Loki around him.

Loki exhaled softly in pleasure at finally being filled with pulsing, living flesh. "Oh, that's good," he murmured, letting his head drop, relishing the stretch and the warmth and even Tony's possessive hold on his hips. "You fill me so nicely," he breathed, circling his pelvis against the mass of the couch and clenching his ass slightly to feel the burn better. He arched his back some more and began moving more purposely, rubbing his prostate against that hot hard shaft, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning too much. "Mmmr."

"Damn right I do," Tony murmured, breathing heavily as he stood tall and watched Loki writhe on his cock, his hips shifting like waves in the ocean, muscles in his back tensing and stretching as he worked him over. "And you are gagging for it, huh?" he added just as intimately, enjoying Loki's liquid grace.

Loki didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead, he maintained his pace, using Tony's cock shamelessly.

Tony watched a few more seconds, biting his lip. But as nice as it looked and felt, it wasn't enough; soon, he took a firm hold of Loki's hips and began to thrust. He pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in as deep as he would go, and out, and in, over and over, making sure he brushed over Loki's prostate with each roll of his hips.

Loki hummed in delight, Tony's cock creating a delicious burn inside him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling, loving the fact that Tony had started out slow and deep and sensual despite his obvious need to come, as if sensing how much Loki wanted a slow build that night. He tightened every time Tony pulled out and relaxed when he pushed in, wanting him inside forever.

It resulted in feeling to Tony like that perfect creamy ass was sucking him in. The way Loki moved his body, welcoming for more, pleading for him to stay... Fuck, Tony needed that. Someone to want him, to need him, even if it was for a few thousand dollars an hour.

He picked up the pace bit by bit, thrusts becoming shallower and quicker as he went, but still deep enough to rub Loki's sweet spot on both the way in and out, the little pushes of his hips rocking Loki's cock into the leather.

By the time the sounds of their bodies meeting turned from wet squelches to soft slaps, Loki was breathing an almost soundless "Oh!" each time Tony's thrusts pushed the air out of him, and he couldn't think of anything else but Tony's cock inside him. "So good, my dear," he mewled between pants, "so good."

Tony's breath came in pants as sweat beaded across his forehead. He should have shed at least a few layers before doing this, but there was something about the contrast of Loki being nearly naked and himself still in his suit from the office that set his nerves on fire.

A classic power kink, made all the better because this was _Loki_, the toppiest top in the industry, who was letting Tony debauch him.

"Ah, fuuuuck," Tony breathed, pausing for a moment to hold orgasm off a bit longer. He was so close. He put one hand flat on the small of Loki's back, helping him press down just right on his cock, and resumed fucking him hard enough to hear loud slaps when his hips impacted on Loki's now pink asscheeks, making them ripple.

"Ah! Ah! Tony!" Loki half-gasped, half-moaned, rutting into the couch and then back into Tony's delicious thrusts. Just then, Tony did a particularly good jab into his sweet spot that sent a shock of pleasure up his spine, making him writhe, and his arms gave out.

Tony nearly fell forward with Loki, laughing as he carried on pumping his hips without missing a beat. "I take it you like this?" he asked needlessly.

Loki couldn't breathe against the leather, but he didn't care by this point, except now all that was holding his weight was his dick. "Oh, f-fuck," he whined, eyes scrunched shut, feeling a familiar heat coil low in his belly.

Tony gripped Loki's hair with his other hand, pulling his head up and to the side to watch his eyes.

The whore was too lost in pleasure to notice. His mouth was parted as he took quick, short, gasping breaths, and his lips were wet with drool. His eyes were closed tight as he concentrated on the burn of his prostate against Tony's cock, his eyebrows drawn together in ecstasy.

God, his _expression_. That was the last straw for Tony. He groaned Loki's name loudly as he came, his grip on Loki's hip tightening as he fought for those last few juts, finally losing himself within the other. His hips jerked slightly as he rode out his orgasm, his fingers clenching on Loki's hips and hair.

Loki felt Tony's thrusts become erratic, stuttering, and he was _so_ close. He braced himself on his elbows, his arms quivering madly—his hair not in Tony's hand was sticking to his face and neck, and God, he was so warm—and angled his hips perfectly. "Come on, come on, just a bit more, so close," he choked out, his toes curling as he felt the wave rising and rising, and then one, two more thrusts and he was _golden._

He raised one leg off the floor to curl it around Tony's thighs and bring him as deep as he could go while he humped the couch. He pressed back into Tony's cock on each backthrust, hips moving sinuously, prolonging his orgasm as long as possible.

And then Tony fell forward like a limp noodle, pressing tight against Loki's back, sending him back down. He rested his forehead against the sweaty skin, breathing raggedly, and placed a chaste kiss on the flesh closest to his face, his lips and cheek gliding over the film of perspiration, his mind blissfully blank.

Loki panted for breath, his cheek flush against the cushions, sticking to the leather with perspiration. His heart was racing like mad, and Tony's weight was nearly crushing him, and the top of the couch was digging into his stomach as he hung limp over it, but he was stupidly happy and sated. He raised a hand over his shoulder and felt around for Tony's head; upon finding it, he clumsily ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair and scratched gently at his scalp.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for this man—this sweet, caring, handsome, _wonderful_ man who always knew exactly which buttons to press, exactly what to say. Who always made him feel like a prince in his presence.

But he could hardly express all that in one breath, so he simply panted, "Good boy," as he petted Tony's hair, his asshole clenching pleasantly over the softening cock inside him.

Tony was quiet for a moment before a breathy chuckle bubbled up. 'Good boy' and a pat on the head. It was like he was a dog, but he was too spent to even care. After a moment he lifted his weight from the other, knowing he couldn't be all that comfortable with the couch in his stomach. There was a lovely squelching noise as he pulled his cock from Loki.

The pool of his jizz was peeking from inside the red gape of Loki's relaxed asshole. As it clenched back to normal, some was squeezed out and dripped down into the bunched-up lace like frosting. A pink imprint of his body lay in pink all over Loki's back and ass, and he traced it idly as he followed the thick white droplets with his eyes.

Loki got up with a lot of effort, his knees and elbows still not fully functioning. Loki rubbed at his belly, feeling the line that the seam of the leather had etched into his skin, and then stretched his back. There were a few pops as everything slid into place, and more come dripped out of his hole.

There was undoubtedly a mess on the couch, Tony thought absently as he spread his spunk around with his thumb, something that could be easily cleaned, but the carpet would be another story. Drawing his gaze away, he patted Loki's bottom. "There's wine and a Jacuzzi waiting for us, let's get you there before you drip all over the carpet."

"Give me back my plug," Loki said, turning to face him, "and I won't drip at all." He cupped Tony's neck and gave him a chaste kiss, before looking around and spotting his prize between the cushions of the couch. "Ah, there it went," he exclaimed happily, grabbing it, and then frowned. "You should clean your couch more often," he chided, looking disapprovingly at Tony, holding it up.

The side of the toy that had been in contact with the lining of the couch was covered in crumbs and dirty-looking fluff. It wasn't buzzing anymore; must have ran out of battery.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, it's getting cleaned after that." He slipped an arm around Loki's waist, leaning over to kiss the side of his jaw.

Feeling cum starting to drip down his leg, Loki tossed the dirty plug back onto the couch, the thin film of half-dried lube leaving a stain. "Whatever. Right! Jacuzzi." He righted the boxers, putting them back over his ass and letting them soak up the mess. "Let's go."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked on ahead, swaying his hips enticingly. He knew Tony's penthouse nearly by heart, and soon found himself crossing the threshold to the bathroom. The tub was already going—probably had _been_ going since Loki confirmed he was coming over—and bubbling with streaming jets, and there was a less obvious small table to the side, laden with an iced bottle and two glasses.

What a lovely sight.

Now his only concern was if he would be able to stand and leave for his apartment after another round of sex, half a bottle of wine, and a dip in the Jacuzzi... Hm, Tony really pampered him a lot.

Loki should show his gratitude.

Grinning mischievously, he bent over to take the stockings off, keeping his legs straight and his back arched to display his ass for Tony, and also give him _ideas_ about his flexibility. He stroked slowly down one leg with both hands, rolling up the nylon, and then did the same with the other one, wiggling his ass a bit purely for Tony's pleasure. Then he straightened as seductively as possible and stepped away, leaving the stockings rolled up like condoms on the floor. Gathering his hair to one side of his neck, he turned to look at Tony's expression—

Only to find himself alone.

"Tony?" he asked, looking around, embarrassed for having put on a show for nothing. Padding out of the bathroom, he retraced his steps, looking around for his missing client, and found him in his bedroom, in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt.

Oh, right, Tony had still been wearing his suit when they had parted.

Smiling, Loki approached him from behind, neatly sidestepping Tony's discarded shoes, and covered his hands with his own.

The man jumped, lifting his head in surprise, and met Loki's eyes in the mirror. He relaxed instantly, his shoulders lowering about an inch, a long soundless sigh escaping him. His lips turned up at the corners, greeting Loki.

Who smiled at his reflection. "May I?" he asked, murmuring into Tony's ear. He would love to undress Tony like a lover. He so seldom got to do it.

"Have at it," Tony answered, melting into Loki and dropping his hands to hang loosely by his sides. Now that the bit of adrenaline from the surprise had ran its course, he felt tired. Drained completely. He let Loki undress him, not even bothered as the arc reactor was revealed — Loki had overcome its ugly presence a long time ago.

They had known each other so long that Tony had lost all body shame with Loki. He had watched Tony develop wrinkles and scars and even an unavoidable incipiency of beer belly, just as Tony had witnessed Loki growing older and more beautiful every time they met. And though at first he had been irrationally scared Loki would hate the thing that kept him alive—refuse to touch it, or ask Tony to wear a shirt, or stop taking Tony's money—nothing had ever happened.

Loki even liked to touch it and hear him speak about it, telling him all the gory engineering details.

Right now, Loki was nosing along the side of Tony's face. "Thank you," he said, leaving a trail of randomly-placed butterfly kisses on his cheek and jaw as his nimble fingers finished coaxing the buttons of the shirt out of their holes. He brushed his lips to the shell of Tony's ear and stepped back slightly, unpeeling the shirt from his broad shoulders first and then helping it along with his hands, stroking Tony's revealed skin with wonder, feeling the lines of his muscles along his arms.

Once the shirt was gone, he circled Tony, standing in front of him as his hands went to Tony's belt buckle, undoing it with calculated slowness. Tony alternated watching his face and hands, matching Loki's even breathing, a small smile on his lips.

"This feels like unwrapping a present," Loki murmured into the space between their chests, reaching into the back of the suit pants and feeling the firm roundness of Tony's butt cheeks over his cotton underwear.

Tony quirked a brow and a small tired smirk. "Even though it's the same every time?" he asked, letting Loki have his fun. He didn't mind, he had an admirable body. If Loki wanted to lavish it with attention, power to him. It wasn't something he asked for, simply something Loki provided. One of the perks of being on extremely good terms with him.

"It's not the same every time." Loki took his hands out and put his index finger under Tony's chin. He tipped his head back far enough to kiss him gently on the lips. "Almost every time you call me you have a new scar." He traced one of said scars, a thin affair, still freshly-healed-pink, that curled around Tony's side. He loved Tony's scars, especially those that he'd received saving people's lives.

One day, he decided, when Tony was feeling lazy, Loki would find and kiss every single one of them. For now...

For now he pulled down Tony's pants and underwear in one tug and kissed down Tony's chest as he sunk with them to the floor, pausing briefly to press his lips affectionately against the glowing circle of the arc reactor. Everything good about the man Tony was nowadays had come from the same event that made it necessary.

A lazy but honest smile found its way to Tony's lips. Loki was perfect for him, and he firmly believed not everything about that perfection was an act.

On his knees now, Loki helped Tony step out of his trousers and underwear, and lifted his feet alternately to pull off his socks. When he was done, he looked up with a small smile on his face and held up his hands, requesting help getting up.

Tony eyes met worshipping green. Smile growing, he took Loki's hands and pulled him back to his feet, keeping a hold on them as he walked them back into the bathroom where the hot tub and wine waited. He stopped before getting in and pulled Loki closer, stroking down his sides and pushing down the last article of clothing left between them. The lacy boxers, stained white with drying jizz, fell to the floor easily enough, and Tony ran his hands back up slowly, brushing his thumbs over Loki's nipples. "Ladies first," he said with a small smirk.

Loki snorted, raising his hand to cover his mouth. His eyes got a mischievous glint, and then he stuck out his tongue at Tony. "Go ahead, then. It's your Jacuzzi, Honey, you don't need to justify yourself if you wanna go first," he parried, going instead to the table set up with the wine.

Tony chuckled. Owned. It's what he got for bantering with Loki. "Good comeback," he admitted, grinning boyishly. "I would also have accepted 'Age before beauty,' for your information." He still didn't get into the tub. Something about manners which oddly only came naturally to him when dealing with Loki.

"I mean it, Tony." Loki shook his head, dropping the teasing tone. "You are paying me to pamper you, not the other way around." He gestured to the wine meaningfully, and began serving it into the glasses. When he was done, he knotted his hair into a loose bun at the top of his head, not wanting to get it wet again.

"I pay you for that sweet ass and smart mouth of yours," Tony said with a slight smirk, giving in and stepping into the Jacuzzi. The water was just on the pleasant side of scalding, which _oops._ He'd forgotten to change the settings; Loki didn't like it so hot. "A day spa would actually be much cheaper, if I wanted pampering." He sat down on the far side, the tub easily big enough for three or four people even, and tapped the controls to make the water a bit cooler.

"Ah," Loki replied mysteriously as took the glasses delicately by the stems and gracefully moved into the tub, "but there are no guarantees about the quality of _their_ happy endings." The water on his toes and feet burned pleasantly as he gracefully stepped in. He handed one of the glasses to Tony and then lowered himself gingerly next to him, sighing in pleasure.

The water very hot, making his muscles loosen, and Tony's solid presence at his shoulder was equally relaxing. If only it was a bit less hot, it would be perfect. His blood pressure would drop if it was too hot.

Loki offered his glass for a toast. "To getting paid for doing what you love." '_And whom you love_,' he didn't say, and promptly berated himself for even thinking it.

"And _that's_ what I pay you for," Tony chuckled, clinking their glasses with a small nod. He set his free arm along the back of the tub, around Loki's shoulders, and took a drink from his glass. The warmth of the water contrasted with the coolness of the wine, making it taste crisp.

Loki sat lower in his seat that he would have liked in order to fit snugly under Tony's arm. He sipped his wine, cool and expensive on his tongue, and enjoyed the gentle massage of the jets on the knots in his back he hadn't known he had. He noticed the water getting cooler and turned his head to kiss Tony's warm cheek in gratitude.

Tony hummed, linking the wine-cooled lips on his cheek, and relaxed into the feeling of having Loki so close, into the strange comfort that came from the other's presence.

"Just so you know," Loki whispered, in the hushed tones of someone admitting a shameful secret, "I'd do you for free." Later he'd blame the wine for that confession. Or the intimacy. Now, he leaned further into Tony and mouthed at the side of Tony's neck, nose buried behind his earlobe, adding, "_Anytime._"

What? Tony's brows furrowed a bit at the declaration. He had a small feeling that there was a little more behind the sentiment than Loki was really letting on. "Wish I woulda known that a while back," he murmured, though it was just something to fill the quiet. His heart was beating oddly; maybe he had low blood pressure too. He'd have to get it checked. His arm unconsciously held Loki tighter.

Loki kissed his neck softly and then pulled back, relaxing once more. He should not have said it. Bad idea. "I _do_ have to earn my daily bread," he felt the need to say; mutter, rather, against Tony's shoulder, barely audible over the purr of the jets.

For that truly was the danger in getting attached: one stopped charging full price, and sometimes the client began demanding more and more. It had happened to him once, before he'd learned to say 'no' and mean it.

He took a sip of wine and leaned back on Tony's arm, hand slipping between Tony's legs to stroke his inner thigh. He wondered, idly, if Tony offered his services as an engineer free of charge to his friends out of affection, and wondered if they accepted or if they declined out of respect and appreciation for Tony's genius.

Tony gave small snort, drawing him from his thoughts. "You mean 'daily caviar'?" he teased. He knew Loki had more than just him as a client, and they all paid top dollar. Hell, the sum Tony paid Loki per visit could support a small family for a few months. "You know, you're allowed to call me, too," he tried to say casually, though it fell short and landed on awkwardly.

But was he, really? No one liked a whore who got clingy. Phone calls and emails were usually read as attempts by the whore to further his or her business.

Then again, if Tony was inviting it... Well, it wasn't like Loki couldn't take a lover if he wanted one. Right?

Right.

Loki closed his eyes. He didn't think he had ever had sex that had been _about_ _him_. It was always about pleasing someone else. His teachers, at first, and later his clients. It was the reason he liked Tony so much as a client: Tony let him choose.

In his unending generosity, Tony sought to give him, _Loki,_ pleasure, because it was what tickled him most.

Tilting up the glass, Loki drained the wine, barely tasting it, and leaned away to put it on the table past the edge of the Jacuzzi. Then he rolled over in the water and casually straddled Tony's legs, resting his hands on Tony's chest on either side of the reactor. The movement jostled his precarious bun, undoing it, and his hair fell around his shoulders, ends dipping into the water. "I sincerely hope you will not come to regret offering me that," he smiled, leaning forward to claim Tony's mouth in a way too sincere open-mouthed kiss.

Tony's free hand came to rest on Loki's lower back as he kissed him in return, reaching back to set his own glass aside. They were both fairly busy men, but it might be nice to see Loki when he wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown. "I trust you not to take advantage of it," he murmured when they broke off, nuzzling Loki's lips as his other hand came up to rest at his waist.

Loki snorted softly and smiled genuinely at that. "I swear, no cybersex while you're moonlighting as Iron Man," he joked, tapping Tony's nose with his finger. "We don't want you crashing into stuff." He shifted closer in his seat so that both their limp penises were flush against each other under the warm water. It was a rather charming sensation. Intimate. He ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Tony's lips playfully.

It got a nip from Tony for its efforts. "Oh, don't worry, I try to avoid that sort of 'excitement' in the suit," the man confessed with a slight smirk. He hadn't meant the 'taking advantage' comment in a time way, he'd been thinking that Loki would start demanding things from him. Expensive gifts. Maybe obedience. It was reassuring that the first thing to pop into Loki's head had been related to intruding too much in Tony's life. "Not a lot of wiggle room, if you catch my meaning." He rolled his hips up into Loki's.

Loki laughed loudly at that. "Tony Stark," he giggled, "only you." He shook his head slowly, biting his lip to hold back a smile. "Only you could build a chastity belt that flies and shoots missiles." Still smiling teasingly, he picked up one of Tony's hands, placed it on his own chest—more accurately, on his nipple—and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck in invitation.

"More like a chick magnet," Tony protested, taking the hint and rolling his thumb over Loki's nipple till it was pert. With his other hand, he reached for the wine again, and then, with a slight smirk, he poured a little along Loki's neck, making him gasp at the temperature differential. Some of it pooled in the hollow of Loki's collarbone, and Tony leaned in to lick it up before it finished dripping over.

Tony's warm tongue over the chill of the wine was simply wonderful, and Loki gave him a happy little moan in appreciation, stroking the nape of his neck with light fingers. The hand on his nipple was applying exactly the perfect pressure Loki liked. "Mm, I have you well trained," he murmured huskily, watching what he could see of Tony's face.

The billionaire looked like he'd love nothing more than to leave a dark mark right _there_ on his neck, just where the collar of his shirts wouldn't be able to hide, so everyone would know. But Tony knew better. He couldn't mark him, not with Loki's work. Other clients didn't want to see that, and Tony wasn't going to mess with his career. The one time it had ever happened—not with Tony though—back when he was just starting, Loki had lost clients and was mocked by his fellow whores, and he had never allowed it again.

But maybe, just this one time...

Smiling softly, Loki grabbed Tony's glass and set it aside, before cupping Tony's head and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "Just this once, I think," he breathed his permission. "Make it a small one." It was the first time Loki _asked_ someone to mark him.

Tony glanced up, caught off guard by the offer. It almost seemed a command, the way Loki pulled him into it, and who was he to say no? He moved his hand from Loki's nipple, sliding it underwater down his chest to his hip and then onto his thigh, his other hand coming up to make up for the neglect of the other nipple, making Loki hum. He lapped at Loki's offered throat until he found a spot he liked, one high enough that Loki's hair would easily cover so long as it was down, but not so hidden that Loki couldn't display the mark if he so chose. He had to stretch a bit over Loki's chest to get there, but he sucked his little mark right there under his ear.

It felt just as painful and off-putting as Loki remembered, but Tony's hands did a great job of distracting him. Besides, just the _knowledge_ that Tony was marking him, claiming ownership of him against all rules and taboos, excited Loki even more than travelling to Tony's place with a butt plug secretly up his ass had, and that was saying a lot. His toes curled in delight, and he shivered even under the warmth of the water. "Perfect," he breathed, rolling his hips into Tony's almost imperceptibly.

Tony kisses the spot softly, pulling back just enough to see it. It really was perfect. Loki was so pale it looked dark red already, and it was gorgeous, the right size and shape and everything. His hand gripped at Loki's hip, pulling him closer, water sloshing over his shoulders, and he bit his lip at the sensation of Loki rolling against him. "What do you think?" he murmured against the skin on Loki's shoulder, "should we bother to hold out for the bed, or just say 'fuck it' and do it here?"

Loki chuckled deep in his throat. "Hold out?" he asked, rolling his pelvis with purpose now, slow and languid but feeling Tony's cock filling up again already. "I assumed we would have round two right here," he spoke into Tony's ear before licking the condensation from it. He was feeling slightly dizzy, and not all of that was the arousal. Stupid low blood pressure. "But you are right. The heat here is too much." He lapped at Tony's salty neck, enjoying the taste of his workday on his skin, and caught one of his nipples between index and middle finger, stroking it slowly on either side. "I vote we hold out for the bed, and you can have me pliant like putty."

Tony hummed low in his throat, his chest arching unconsciously into the touch. "Yeah," he murmured. He was pretty sure he'd be out after the second round. Usually, with Loki, he could go for a third, but it was already late and it had been a long, long day. "We're gonna become prunes if we stay in here much longer, anyway."

"As fun as that sounds," Loki replied, thinking that Tony's water-textured fingers would feel great on his cock, "you are right." He kissed Tony's jaw and stood up gracefully, water falling off him in sheets, before offering Tony a hand up as well.

Tony watched the show of Loki glistening and wet, steam rolling off his body, the ends of his hair clumping together and dripping new trails of water over his chest... He was a vision. A god of sex. Maybe even the Devil himself, come to temp the unaware. Mouth dry, Tony took Loki's hand and stood up. But just as he was about to get out of the tub, Loki gestured at him to wait.

Trailing water everywhere, Loki walked over to the closet and took out two towel bathrobes. He put one on; slowly, like a strip-tease in reverse, conscious of Tony's eyes still on him. He walked back, shaking his hair out and grimacing at the wet ends, and stood right outside the tub with the robe open at the perfect height for Tony to shrug into.

Tony gave Loki a small smile and stepped out. He felt a bit like royalty as he turned around and felt the robe sliding up his arms and onto his shoulder. "It really _is_ starting to feel like a spa trip," he mused aloud as Loki's hands snaked under his arms and closed the flaps over his front, tying the belt for him.

Smirking, Loki put his hands on Tony's shoulders and massaged his muscles through the terrycloth of the bathrobe. "Remind me of this conversation next time, when it's not two in the morning," he murmured throatily, his fingers digging in with calculated slowness, "and I'll give you a full body massage." He turned Tony around, winked at him and pecked his lips, before adding, "Happy ending included," into them.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, bodily pulling him close and kissing him a little deeper. "I'm gonna hold you to that." He nuzzled Loki's lip-balm-soft lips, brushing the tips of their noses together. "Now let's go make a mess of the bed, shall we?" he offered with an arched brow and half a smirk.

Loki was half-tempted to jump up and wrap his legs around Tony's hips, but he refrained.

Tony was strong, but he couldn't do much heavy lifting due to his 'built-in nightlight', and Loki, despite appearing quite slender, weighed nearly ninety kilos.

He opted to reply verbally instead. "Let's," he agreed, licking briefly into Tony smirk before pulling away, keeping his heated eyes on Tony's warm chocolate ones. He wet his lips hungrily as he walked backwards, pulling Tony along by his hands. His intimate knowledge of Tony's penthouse ensured he didn't bump into anything.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Loki's green eyes, dark with arousal yet bright with mirth, trusting the man to guide him through the dark penthouse. They came to a stop when they reached the bed, the back of Loki's legs against it, and Tony continued walking right up to him so that there was no space between them. He kissed him hard once more before pulling away abruptly and, grinning wolfishly, pushing Loki back.

Loki yelped as he fell onto the bed, and then he laughed, shaking his head at Tony's playfulness. Suddenly, he frowned slightly and wiggled into the bed, feeling around. His eyebrows shot up. "You've changed the mattress," he observed, pulling himself further back on the turned-down covers. A smile stretched his lips. "I approve."

The bathrobe, loosely tied, slipped off one shoulder, baring his heat-pink chest. His raised knees fell open, making the front flaps of the robe spread enough to let Tony glimpse his creamy thighs and half-hard cock, and Tony's eyes zeroed in on it. He exhaled like he had just been punched in the solar plexus.

Knowing he had Tony's undivided attention, Loki stroked a finger over his lips and trailed it painstakingly slowly down his neck, dipping it into the crooked V of the flaps of fluffy terrycloth, all the way down until he reached the knot of the belt. Then, because he enjoyed watching Tony's eyes growing black with lust, he didn't even touch it, instead stroking up his chest, staring at Tony the whole time.

Tony was utterly mesmerized as he watched Loki being a tease. As if drawn in magnetically, he took a step closer when Loki fingered his collarbone, and then climbed onto the bed on one knee as the one finger became two and began playing with the exposed nipple. He shuddered in desperate arousal, breaking the spell Loki seemed to have on him, and caught the man's eyes.

Loki's smirk was the picture of smugness as stared back through hooded, knowing eyes. He dropped his hand and raised his eyebrows at Tony, inviting him to have his fun.

The asshole knew exactly how much he was affecting him.

On hands and knees, Tony crossed the distance between them, crawling to a stop between Loki's spread legs. He fit easily; he had belonged between those alabaster thighs for fifteen years. Ever so smoothly, he grabbed the end of Loki's belt and pulled on it. The knot came undone easily, and the robe flaps, no longer held together, fell aside. He ran his hand down Loki's chest, palm flat and fingers splayed.

"Mmm," Loki hummed as he licked his lips slowly, arching his chest into the caress. Tony's hand was warm and soft, the pads of his fingers still delicately textured from their long soak in the water and their assorted callouses. Raising his own hand, he caressed Tony's cheek along the edge of the beard, barely grazing the neatly trimmed hair, and then ran his fingers lightly down Tony's neck and chest, returning the favor of undoing Tony's belt. Loki took a deep breath, feeling warm, and looked him up and down.

The view was immensely enjoyable.

Tony Stark was sex personified as he towered over Loki with a hungry look in his face, all strong muscles and broad shoulders, hair moist and artfully disheveled, eyes lit by both passion and the eerie light coming from his chest. Droplets of water still clung to his skin, giving it an unearthly sheen. His nipples were dusky and pebbled against the rough texture of the robe, his abs and cock framed by the fluffy white terrycloth and Loki's legs...

A stray drop of water made its way down Tony's chiseled abs. Loki gathered it on a finger before sucking it into his mouth and moaning softly, eyelids fluttering. "If you'd been born in ancient Greece," he told his beautiful lover, "they would have raised temples in your honor."

Tony chuckled low in his throat as he leaned in to kiss at Loki's neck, one hand moving the robe aside so Loki's chest and abdomen were fully bare. "I already have a Tower with my name on it, what do I need a temple for?" he murmured, nipping at one earlobe. He pulled back, sitting on his haunches, and rested his hand on Loki's throat—firmly, proprietarily, but never squeezing, never hurting—to feel the fast pulse fluttering underneath, feel the movement of Loki's throat as he swallowed under his touch.

"I suppose you are right," Loki murmured warmly, forearms resting on the bed next to his shoulders, hands curling slightly in relaxation. He looked wrecked.

It wasn't that he seemed undone or particularly ravished, but the expression on his face... Huge green eyes blinking innocently up at Tony, all walls down, waiting as if in resignation for him to make his move, but asking, _pleading_ not to be hurt...

He looked more than vulnerable.

He looked _Tony's._

Tony let out a shuddering breath, stricken by how breathtakingly beautiful Loki really was. It was maybe the third or fourth time he'd seen him like this in their long acquaintance, and every time left him winded. Aching. Swallowing audibly, he stroked down Loki's neck and over his sharp collar bone, his touch growing less heavy, brushing across his already pert nipples and the smooth and creamy expanse of his stomach.

Loki hummed at the gentle touches, giving a small smile that Tony's couldn't see, as he was too busy tracking his own fingers on Loki's body. His belly quivered slightly at the ticklish touch, but he managed not to spasm or giggle. It would totally break the mood.

Tony's hand finally settled on Loki's hip, and he pressed his own body forward until their cocks brushed together. His hips twitched on their own as he kissed up Loki's neck, one hand cupping his jaw to lift it away, making more room.

Loki rolled his hips up, pressing their cocks closer together. It wasn't enough. His bare legs slipped under the flaps of Tony's robe in one long stroke against his thighs, only to curl around Tony's hips and caress his ass with his perfectly hairless calves, bringing Tony even closer to him. He had a sudden desire to have his nipples played with again, so he buried one hand in Tony's hair and guided his mouth to one. "Kiss it," he whispered, watching Tony intently.

"Oh, I'll do more than just that," Tony purred, closing his eyes before kissing the bud softly, chastely. Almost worshippingly. But then he began working it over, sucking gently and scraping his teeth lightly over the sensitive nub. His hips started a slow rocking back and forth without his notice, rutting against Loki.

The heat of Tony's cock, the weight of his body against his own, and the deliciously slow friction were all conspiring to set Loki's skin afire, making it tingle as if he was touching a live wire. But it was Tony's warm, hungry mouth devouring his nipples, his puffs of breath cooling the spit every time he exhaled, his rough beard scratching everything it touched, that sent little shocks up Loki's spine. He could not, for the life of him, stop the small noises that were coming from his mouth, drawn from him by Tony's skillful everything.

And then he remembered Tony was the client for at least this one last night, and that it should be Loki giving him the royal treatment, not the other way around. He felt like he owed Tony something. To remedy this, he grabbed Tony's hair and pulled him up into a very distracting kiss, hands slipping under Tony's robe to stroke and scratch gently at his powerful, muscled back. "If you'd like to switch, just say the word," he murmured against Tony's lips during a pause in the kissing.

"Why on Earth would I want to do that?" Tony asked, smiling into another hard kiss, loving the way Loki's fingernails dug into his flesh just enough so it didn't burn but instead stung slightly, making the skin tender and sensitive. He liked having Loki under him, liked doing what he wanted with him. Of course, that wasn't to say having Loki on his lap, riding him like a prized racehorse, wasn't amazing as well.

Loki laughed heartily at Tony's heartfelt exclamation, making a mess of the kiss which turned into a mess of a moan as Tony rutting grew harder. It wasn't a hardship for him, having Tony working him over. This was exactly why he liked the man, why he'd tolerated the early mishaps, why he kept cancelling appointments with other clients and running to Tony when he called: Tony enjoyed it when Loki enjoyed himself.

Setting a firm hand on Loki's hip while bracing himself on the bed with the other, Tony controlled his hips and reined them in, turning the thrusts into something less desperate, and more purposeful. He wasn't in the mood for a hard and rough tonight. He'd take his time before letting Loki take him the rest of the way. "Grab the lube," he groaned throatily, knowing the other knew exactly where it sat on the bed stand.

"Lube, right," Loki muttered absently, hands going to Tony's wonderful ass to cop a feel before he did as instructed. The bottle of lube was, like always, in the inner corner of the drawer, but Loki opened the drawer a bit too anxiously and accidentally made it roll back. He had to feel around for it, and the sweet motions of Tony's hips and the rough burn of his bread on his neck made it hard to concentrate, but Loki prevailed. "Here, Stud," he said, popping open the cap and waiting for Tony to open his hand to pour it out.

Tony held his hand open for the lube, wasting no time after Loki squeezed out a nicely-sized dollop. He pulled back enough to slick himself up and used the rest on Loki's ass, smearing it around the opening. The hole was still loose from the plug and their earlier actions on the couch, though not as loose as Tony would like, so he pushed two crossed fingers into it and fucked Loki with them in corkscrew motions.

Loki jerked and gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling of Tony's skilled fingers rubbing the inside of his rim with barely any lube to ease the way. When Tony pulled his fingers out and screwed them in again, poking Loki's prostate, his hand made a fist in the sheets and his abs rippled with the effort not to simply thrust up into the welcome touch. He gasped almost inaudibly, eyes fluttering shut, when the small amount of lube dried enough to make the contact sticky. "Wait, Tony, more lube," he managed, clenching around Tony's fingers to stop them.

But because Tony was Tony, he wiggled them around, grinning at Loki's predicament. "How's that feel?" he asked, already knowing the answer, pressing a kiss to Loki's raised knee.

Loki glared at him, cheeks flushed red, and reached down between his legs to clamp a hand around Tony's wrist. "I said to wait," he grumbled, rolling his eyes, conscious of Tony's fingers, now obediently limp, held still by his inner muscles. He pulled Tony's hand out, relaxing a bit, and poured lube down between his legs, trying to aim it blindly over the place where Tony's fingertips still lingered inside him.

Tony looked like he was trying not to smile, the corners of his lips twitching madly. "I think that's enough," he whispered, winking playfully. Most of the lube had dripped off over the sides of his fingers, landing on the inside of Loki's thighs and on the inside of the robe he was still wearing. When Loki stopped the flow of lube and let go of his hand, he pulled his fingers out and scooped the mess up, before sliding them back inside, now with ease. He twirled his hand around, to spread the lube somewhat evenly, before lining himself up and pressing in slowly as he removed it.

Sighing, Loki relaxed bonelessly into the mattress and tilted his hips up, accommodating Tony's hips and angle. "Ah, that's the stuff," he sighed, feeling his ass twitch around Tony's familiar girth as it filled him gently. Well, as gently as any hard dick could ever fill an ass. He closed his eyes and capped the lube, letting it drop by his head before lacing his arms around Tony's back over the rough robe.

When Tony was in to the hilt, he let out a low, satisfied groan and stilled. He kissed Loki's neck tenderly, relishing the feeling of being balls-deep in Loki, with his warm body pliant and soft under him. This was where all his problems went away, vanishing from his head. It was almost like..._ home._

Loki breathed Tony in, stroking his back and shoulders affectionately. Nosing along the side of Tony's face, he raised his head and caught Tony's mouth in a sweet open-mouthed kiss. There was no rush in it, no battle for dominance, no display of skills; it was only a kiss of affection, comfort, and intimacy. He hitched his legs higher to give Tony a more comfortable angle, and breathed out contentedly. "I love it when you are inside me," he told Tony simply, speaking into his temple and pressing a kiss into his hairline.

"Good, there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Tony confided against his neck.

A bit startled by the confession, Loki could do little else but stroke Tony's head, fingers carding through the short hair. "Oh, so it isn't just me," he breathed, thinking aloud, and kissed Tony's forehead again.

And for a moment all there was this: hot breath and soft kisses between hammering hearts.

With a deep breath, Tony began kissing his way down Loki's neck to his collar, arching his spine like a bow, before using the leverage and starting to rock his hips in slow, shallow thrusts.

Loki mewled softly in pleasure. Tony's cock was barely stroking his sweet spot, but the feeling of it pulling and pushing against his rim when it went out and back in was making him melt. Licking his lips and humming in pleasure, Loki pulled on Tony's robe. "Take this off, Tony," he gasped, ass twitching as Tony's beard rasped beautifully over his sensitive neck. "You'll be cooking in it before long."

Tony exhaled hotly on Loki's neck before pulling back so he was kneeling between the gorgeous mile-long legs, pulling Loki up onto his lap by the hips so his dick didn't fall out. He shrugged the robe off and tossed it aside, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at Loki, looked down at the rise and fall of his chest when he breathed, at his flushed skin, at his leaking cock. Beautiful. He spread his knees a bit, for stability, and pushed Loki's legs up to get a better angle, almost folding Loki in on himself, allowing Tony to go a little deeper, a little faster.

Loki chuckled at the manhandling, watching Tony position him to his heart's content with a lazy grin on his lips.

Considering most of his clients enjoyed Loki topping, few people put Loki in his place so easily or readily as Tony. In fact, Tony was the only one Loki allowed to do it.

His silent laughter choked off abruptly as the new angle pressed Tony's cock right against his prostate, and he pulled his legs back with a happy moan, holding himself spread with his hands under his knees. He could feel blood rushing to his head but he didn't care; Tony bending him into a pretzel was too strangely erotic to complain. He particularly enjoyed the rapturous expression in Tony's face, like he was seeing his own personal god instead of just Loki, wrecked and debauched. "All yours, Love," he told him softly, rolling his hips to impale himself further on Tony's cock.

Tony couldn't help but smirk, his eyes blazing as he looked Loki over. He licked his lips, fucking deeper into Loki before taking hold of his leaking cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. If there was one thing he loved about the man, it was watching him come undone. He could feel heat building in the pit of his stomach already, but he wouldn't come until Loki did so first. And not because of good manners: he wanted to fuck Loki as he tightened helplessly around his dick.

"Mmmn,_ oh_," Loki breathed, reveling in the slow but relentless thrusts that prodded his prostate unerringly, relishing the gentle, caring hand petting his sensitive cock.

How had Tony become so good at fucking? He, unlike Loki, had never been formally trained. He was_ wonderful_ at it, right up there with Loki's hard-earned level of skills. Did it come naturally to him?

Loki opened his eyes, which had fallen closed at some point, and locked gazes with Tony. He licked his lips at the breathtaking desire he saw there. "You are far too excellent at this," he murmured, letting go of one knee to cup Tony's sweaty cheek.

Tony grunted slightly, another half smirk on his lips. "What can I say, I have a passion for it," he managed through hot breaths and short grunts. "Especially when it comes to you," he added, the words sort of slipping out before he really thought them through.

Eyebrows shooting up, Loki sent him an asking glance. He opened his mouth—

Tony pressed forward and spread Loki's legs, half-amazed at how flexible Loki was, so he could lean down and capture those lips before they had a chance to utter a single word. He began jutting his hips faster and pumping Loki's cock harder, and not just because he wanted to distract him.

Loki moaned into the kiss, spurred by the sudden change in pace and angle, only for the sound to be swallowed by Tony's hungry mouth.

Tony's chest was covered in sweat, like Loki's, and their skin glided together back and forth. Even the arc reactor, casing scraping Loki's sternum, was warm to the touch, a testament to how hot Tony was right now.

Loki was hot too, and gasping for breath. He wished desperately that he had thought to shrug off the robe too, if only to enfold Tony's shoulders with naked arms. "Close," he informed Tony with a shaky breath of a voice, and he let go of his other leg to curl both around Tony's powerful hips, heels digging into his ass to spur him on. His arms, weak with pleasure, held onto Tony as best they could, scrabbling at his slippery back for purchase.

Panting with effort, Tony pressed closer and rested his forehead on Loki's. He gave his hips free reign, and they plowed into Loki as he focused on fisting his dick and pummeling his prostrate. "Go," he grunted.

Loki came like that, almost on command, moaning and gasping like the whore he was. He clung onto Tony, breathing his breath, clenching around his pistoning cock unwittingly, his balls pumping rope after rope of hot come onto his belly.

Feeling Loki tighten around him, and the hot splashes between them, Tony pounded harder into the clenching ass, helping Loki ride out his orgasm for as long as he could. It didn't take long before he also let out his own deep moan, seeing white, and gave his final sharp thrusts. He came hard, pumping his hot seed into Loki with no latex barrier to stop it, and catching his slack mouth in a messy kiss.

Twitching with aftershocks, he panted and dropped his head, leaning his forehead back against Loki's for a moment before shifting back so he wasn't folding him nearly in half. He ended up with his face buried in the crook of Loki's shoulder, having pulled out as his cock began to soften.

Now unfolded, Loki simply concentrated on catching his breath, his muscles turned to putty with bone-deep relaxation. His thighs, still curled around Tony's chest, quivered slightly, and he brought up his hands to card his fingers through Tony's sweat-soaked hair, half-affection and half-reward. When he thought he could speak without choking, he praised his lover. "Never a boring fuck with you, Tony," he whispered, stroking Tony's head and neck and shoulders, finger gliding on the sweat collected there. "That was... A plus. Ten out of ten, would do again." He chuckled, belly fluttering under Tony's chest.

Tony gave a breathy chuckle, relishing the feeling of Loki's fingers in his hair, nails scratching his scalp lightly. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be leaving a review?" he teased softly, nuzzling Loki's collarbone. At least with the robe under Loki the bed was actually still fairly clean; they, though, were both a mess once again. Tony hardly cared. He kissed Loki's chest. "It was pretty great though, wasn't it?" He was satisfied and tired; nothing mattered outside of the bed.

It was exactly what he had needed.

Rolling his eyes, Loki flicked Tony's ear. "Stop fishing for compliments," he laughed, "it's unbecoming." He licked his lips and stared at the ceiling, still petting Tony. The weariness had set in and he felt like sleeping, but he really should clean himself out before Tony's sperm dried inside him. Having his insides stuck together was uncomfortable enough on its own, but he also he didn't want to miss out on sleepy morning sex — granted, Tony needed to allow him to stay first for that to happen, but Loki was confident.

Tony was mouthing at Loki's pectoral, smiling, his hands stroking Loki's sides. "Come on," he said, though his voice came out half-muffled, "you loved it. Saaaaay iiiiit."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm going to move you now," he warned, right before grabbing Tony under the armpits and hauling him up. He deposited Tony beside him and, since he was already halfway there, rolled them over and hugged him tight around the middle in a sudden impulse, burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck. He pressed an adoring kiss to his skin and murmured, "Yeah, it was pretty great," quietly.

It never stopped surprising Tony how strong Loki actually was, because of how lean and slender he looked. He didn't mind the new position in the least, hands coming up to settle on Loki's back, calloused fingertips trailing over the smooth expanse of skin. He smiled softly as he caught Loki's words. He let his eyes fall closed even though he knew they'd both regret falling asleep when they awoke stuck to one another. "We should clean up," he murmured sleepily, still stroking Loki's back. His eyelids felt leaden.

"I'll take care of it," Loki mumbled into Tony's throat, licking a stripe before pulling away. Tony looked exhausted and halfway to dreamland already. He bent over him to kiss his forehead. "You stay and sleep, okay?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer before gently stroking Tony's cheek and moving off the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress.

Tony almost protested and followed Loki up but his exhaustion got the better of him. He let himself stretch out on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and breathing slowly. He felt slightly guilty, though: he was sure the cleanup couldn't be fun, and here he'd filled Loki with come twice in one night.

Loki padded over to the bathroom, shedding the robe midway and relishing the cool airflow on his skin. He stood by the sink and commenced the uncomfortable but routine task of cleaning his ass out of as much come as possible, not bothering with a shower.

Maybe he'd make Tony wear a condom anyway next time, if only to remain in bed and skip this bit.

Grabbing the hand towel from the hook, he ran it under hot water and wiped his stomach clean, before rinsing it and returning with it in hand to the bedroom. He climbed back onto Tony's bed and delicately wiped his belly and cock clean.

"Such a sweetheart," Tony mused, cracking his eyes open to watch him.

Loki jumped slightly, holding the hand with the towel to his chest in surprise. "I thought you were asleep," he hissed, flicking Tony's nipple in revenge and then bunching up the towel, scowling.

"Hey!" Tony laughed groggily, bringing a hand up to rub the assaulted nipple. God, Loki was so _beautiful_. "You got an appointment in the morning?" he asked with an arched brow as Loki resumed wiping him clean, wondering if he was going to stay through the night. Tony himself had an early morning meeting, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy having someone else there while he slept, especially if it was Loki.

"No, I don't," Loki replied, folding the towel and cleaning Tony's stomach with the clean side. "Do you think I'd have allowed you to mark me," he absently fingered the small hickey Tony had left on the side of his neck, "if I had a client waiting to see it?"

Tony considered it. Knowing Loki... "You totally would," he rasped, grinning crookedly, and added, "Show it off like a trophy." It made sense, though, he supposed. Though he had to admit that it wasn't as satisfying to know that no one was going to get to glimpse his handiwork. Pity.

Loki smirked, not dignifying that with an answer. Tony was right, he totally would. Depending on how well he knew and liked the hypothetical client. It crossed his mind that Tony was actually asking to know if he should invite Loki to stay, and he patted Tony's belly, smiling. "Let me just finish cleaning you up and I'll be right with you." Winking, he took Tony's limp but sensitive cock in the towel and wiped it delicately.

Tony hummed, letting his eyes drop shut again. Maybe Loki's idea of a day spa wasn't so off after all. He did love being pampered... Maybe he could take Loki, and they could get massages together. Mmm.

Well, Tony was as clean as he would get. Loki got up again to get rid of the towel. He didn't make it to the bathroom, as he was too lazy; he just hung the towel on the doorknob and returned to bed, drawing the covers up before snuggling into Tony's side. He rested his head on Tony's shoulder and threw one arm around his waist. "Get the lights."

Tony wrapped an arm around Loki, keeping him pulled tight against him, and turned his face toward him. "Jarvis, you heard the man," he said to Loki's forehead, and just like that the lights went out.

Loki pulled the covers higher around them, giddy that Tony was letting him _stay_, in his bed and cuddling up to him.

It never got old, intimacy; even less now that it was real.

He sighed, happy, and turned his face, kissing Tony's skin. "You taste of sex," he murmured appreciatively, content in the knowledge that he had been the one to help put that taste there. The kissing turned to little kitten licks, which then, as he slid his leg in between Tony's, turned into sucking. He was decided to mark Tony in return. A little '_Loki was here_' notice for anyone to see.

Pepper was going to kill Tony when she saw, but he wasn't about to tell Loki to stop. "Yeah," he said with a tired chuckle, "that just means I have to get up early and shower. Can't have the board members getting jealous now."

Loki sniggered, which made it impossible to keep applying suction. Whatever; if there wasn't a hickey by then, nothing could make one. "Maybe I'll help you shower," he murmured back, chest shaking with mirth, "since it's my fault you got so smelly." Not that Loki minded. He liked the smell and taste of an honest workout on Tony. Testosterone and control and power. There was also Tony's B.O., which, as long as it wasn't too rancid, drove Loki crazy with lust.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll have to get up extra early..." Tony replied with a lazy grin, knowing how there wouldn't be just washing going on in that shower. He liked the sound of Loki's laugh, the way it vibrated from the man's chest to his own. He pulled his arm tighter around him. '_Mine._'

Opening his mouth to say something to the effect of not being Tony's teddy bear, Loki found himself yawning widely, and he decided to forgo further conversation. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and expelled it slowly, calming the part of him that wasn't used to falling asleep with people in his bed. He could see the light from the arc reactor through his eyelids, so he covered it with his palm. "Goodnight," he murmured.

"G'night," Tony murmured in return, turning his head to place a kiss to Loki's forehead. He was asleep within the next three breaths, the few muscles still tense melting into deep relaxation. His arm stayed on Loki's waist.

Loki hummed sleepily, not quite as out as Tony but getting there soon. He wondered, as he dropped off, how long the hickey would last. Maybe he would get Tony to reinforce it in the morning.

They could put that neglected ice-cream to good use, too...

Loki smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

[1] At other times, like when Tony or Pepper were in danger, JARVIS can be outright terrifying.

[2] Although that nickname actually started when he tricked the Master of Rhetoric and Philosophy into contradicting himself, thus gaining admittance and a scholarship into the Conservatory.


End file.
